tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Deception
16 contestants at most! Please sign up as yourself and a TDI character. Contestants Hosts Chris-Host-chimchar2356025 Shadow-Co-Host-chimchar2356025 Silver (from Pokemon) - CK11 Contestants Chimmy-Guess who? XD Lindsay-chimchar2356025 CK11- duh me Courtney - COKEMAN11 (pwned) Izzy-NIzzy NIzzy-NIzzy (XD Crazy twins of doom! XDDDDDDD) Ethan- YP Harold- YP Cards- Cards777 DJ- Cards777 Joe- KoopaKidJr. Dimitri- KoopaKidJr. Oweguy- Owenguy101 (Hi everybody! XD Dr. Nick) Ezekiel- Owenguy101 (Eh?) Tye- (I think you know) Heather- Tye (Dun dun dun! XD) Kenzen-Kenzen Pre-chat *a random college dorm* Chimmy:Hey, guys! Guess what I found out on-line! (TDI characters, don't talk until I say it's OK) CK11: What? Chimmy:There's a contest! ^^ Silver: It's this one, pathetic wimps. Chimmy:Did you hear something? (The hosts don't come in till everyone's here...) CK11: Oh! It was my imaginary friend! He's surprisingly very loud and noticeable... (XD nice save, don't you think) (Chimmy:XD nice) Chimmy:*reads off of site* Apply for the Total Drama Contest! Winners will travel to the set of Total Drama Deception and compete with 8 TDI characters! *finishes reading* Whaddya think, should we sign up? CK11: Sure! Wait...this is an awkward college...co-gender dorms... O.O Chimmy:*hides the fact that it's actually Chimchar University in disguise XD* Yup! (XD) CK11: *watches as set falls and it is revealed to be Chimchar University XD* Explanation complete. Chimmy:I KNEW I should have used duct tape! (XD) Oh, well...*clicks on sign-up link* NIzzy *arrives* Hi guys! ...Crap stupid smoke bomb didn't work... *smoke bomb explodes, turns out to be a paint bomb* (XD) Chimmy:ACK!!! *wipes paint off of face* So, we signed up for a contest! ^^ NIzzy: *has purple paint all over her and her hair is all spiked up like Sonic’s (XD) ARGGHHGGH! Chimmy:Ooh, that looks fun!! *dumps red and black paint all over her and spikes her hair up like Shadow's XDD* NIzzy: Hmm...You look like someone but I can't put my finger on it. (XD) Chimmy:Too bad it isn't Halloween...oh well, at least we could win that contest! *waits for the rest of her peeps to get here* NIzzy: Yup ^^ *still trying to sort out her purple hair issue (XD FAIL)* Chimmy:*yawns* It's getting pretty late, isn't it? Oweguy: Hello Chimmy. I joined just like you said. Ezekiel: Where am I eh? Chimmy:I must be hearing things...I just heard a random canadian! (XD, but the TDI characters don't talk until Chris says so...) Oweguy: Chris. You look smaller than I thought you did. Either that or I'm getting bigger. *shakes fat belly* XD (Chimmy:Also, Chris doesn't come in until we have all the contestants, which should be pretty soon.) Chimmy:*goes insane...well, insane-ER. XD* Oweguy: *raids Chris's fridge* Hey Zeke! I found a carton of milk with you on it! Ezekiel: Who put that on there eh? The day has come! Chimmy:*runs in holding a piece of paper* OMG!! Guess what, guys! Tye: I won the lotto? WOO HOO! (XD) Chimmy:No! I WON THE CONTEST!!! And I'm taking you guys! Oweguy: Yo Tye! I finally get to meet you since I didn't make TDAuthor4. What's up! Tye: Nothing much, you? Sorry you couldn't make TDA4, though. Chimmy:Guys! The bus to take us to the set should be arriving in...*bus pulls up* 0 seconds! Come on! *runs to bus* Tye: WOO! *runs onto bus* So, where're we going? Driver:*looks back at them, revealing himself to be Shadow* Chimmy:Shadow! YOU'RE hosting? Shadow:Well...sorta. Just co-hosting. *blushes* Anyways, let's go! *drives off* Sonic: (surprisenly there) Why's he hosting? He's only been the main star of one game. I've been in plenty. Oweguy: Hi Sonic. Tye: Which TDI people are we against? Chris:*randomly appears, shoves Sonic out of bus* I told you, you only appear in episode 8!!! Shadow:*recounts competitors* Lindsay, Courtney, Izzy, Harold, DJ, Ezekiel and Heather. Gwen got injured, so some dude named Dimitri is replacing her. Tye: Oh, Dimitri? I know him. He's not as bad as- *looks beside him to see Joe in the next seat*... Joe. (XD) Sonic: *poping out of bus window* Isn't Dimitri that echidna that's just a robotic head in a glass sphere? Shadow:*closes bus window* Chris:I suggest not provoking him. *shudders* Anyways, we'll be arriving in... Shadow:We're here! Day 1 Shadow:*stops the bus, walks out* Chris:*steps out, talks to the TDI characters* (Who can talk now, BTW) Welcome your competition! *everybody steps out of bus* Chimmy:Hiya! Lindsay:Who are these people? (CONF) Tye: There's Heather here? *shudders* (CONF) Heather: So the bus pulls up, and I see the biggest freaks in the world! I thought the people I was with for the first two seasons were bad, but these guys take freak to a whole new level! (XD) Chimmy:I'm Chimmy! Lindsay:Hiya, Cara! (XD) I'm Lindsay! Chimmy:Close enough! (XD) Ezekiel: *throws up in barf bag* I get car sick eh. Oweguy: I told you not to eat my hot dog! Heather; Please tell me we won't be on a team with any of these new guys! Tye: Oh, shut up. We aren't thrilled to see you, either. Oweguy: *spits tongue out at Heather* I'm not thrilled to see you Heather. Ezekiel: When's the challenge eh? Chris:Don't worry, the new guys will be on a seperate team than the oldies! And the challenge we be...right after I converse with the interns! *runs off* Oweguy: I feel sorry for what happens to the interns. Chris:*returns, herds contestants into mess hall* OK! Today's challenge is...*lights go out* Chimmy:What's happening? Lindsay:IDK!!! Chris:Wait! Wh-what're you doing? *thumping noise is heard, then a scream, lights flicker back on* Ezekiel: *pees pants* Oweguy: Gross. Tye: Oh my god! He never got to tell us what the challenge was! (XD) Chimmy:*looks down at floor, screams* Shadow:What? Lindsay:Look! Chris's dead body:*lays on floor, dried blood all over* Oweguy: Oh the horror! Is it a horror challenge? Ezekiel: *vomits* Shadow:*licks some of the blood, spits it out* DEFINETLY real! Chimmy:You mean... Shadow;Yeah. There's a murderer! Oweguy: Who's (deep voice) THE MURDERER? Ezekiel: *regains conseus after barfing. sees Chris again and vomits* Shadow:I don't know. But it could be anybody! Chimmy:For now, though...we all better get some rest. NIzzy: *hair is still purple* (XD) Harold: Mad Mystery Solving skills... ACTIVATE!!!! *Bumps into wall* (XD) Ethan: I found a hair! *Picks up hair* we need DNA testing! Whoever touched Chris last is the culprit! Day Two Chimmy:*wakes up* Morning... Oweguy: Day two already? That was fast. But who murdered Chris? Lindsay:None of us know. Not even Silver or Shadow... Oweguy: Well we need to find clues. Chimmy:Agreed! Shadow:*walks in cabin* Hey, you searching for clues? Then you better have this. *gives them magnifying glass, crowbar, and a lock pick* Oweguy: *spots napkin with orange powder on it* What's this? Chimmy:*takes lick of it* Cheese doodlies. (XD) Tye: *gasps* Not Cheese doodlies! Chimmy:You're right...it's Cheese BALLS! (XD) Oweguy: *also spots a trail of mud* Mud trackings. Chimmy:*follows trail with her magnifiying glass* Oweguy: Wait. Where was Chris when we found him dead? Lindsay:The middle of the mess hall, why? Oweguy: Because I think that's where the mud trail is heading to. *plays the suspence note on Harold's keyboard* Chimmy:So...either Chris stepped in mud on the way here, or the murderer stepped in mud while following Chris. Either way, we need foot-print samples! Oweguy: I don't recall Chris having mud on his shoes when he died so it must be (deep voice) THE MURDERER! Chimmy:OK! *begins taking footprint samples from everyone* Oweguy: I don't think it's me nor you. It couldn't be Lindsay so it must be someone we haven't seen last night. Chimmy:What about Joe, or Dimitri? Their footprints match the ones that stepped in mud... Oweguy: Yes. It must be one of them. Besides. Joe is pretty mean. Chimmy:We can't come to assumptions, though. We'll have to interview both of them. Tye: I will come to assumptions! I say we need to burn the witch! *points at Heather* (XD) Heather: O_O Chimmy:Can't. Her footprints don't match the muddy ones. Tye: So? Can't we burn her anyways? (XD) Chimmy:Can't. It's just not right. Tye: Fine. Can we burn Joe if it was him? (XD) Chimmy:Yup. (XDDDD) Oweguy: *looks for Joe holding torch* Silver: I know the murderer. It's one of you pathetic wimps. And you're a female. *walks away* Chimmy:*doesn't get it ;;* Courtney: Alright, you duds. We need DNA and fingerprints. I'll search Chris's body while...uh...Ezekiel gets hair, blood and fingerprints. Harold will search for the knife. CK11: Chimmy, get the samples. NIzzy, find the knife. Courtney (conf): Copycat. Chimmy:Got it! *sneaks over to Joe* Ezekiel: I've got the hair, blood (barfs) and fingerprints eh. NIzzy: *finds a knife* Chimmy:Hey, does knife have blood on it? NIzzy: No... Chimmy:Dang! Oweguy: *looks at floor and gasps* Look on the floor! Ezekiel: What eh? NIzzy: GASPESTH Chimmy:OMG!!! IT'S A SPECK OF DUST!!! (XD) NIzzy: *sees another knife* OMG There's a knife! *sees a trail of bloody knives* O.o Izzy: Cool! Chimmy:*follows trail in a circle XD* NIzzy: *bites nails* Izzy: You scared? NIzzy: *screams and hides behind a bush* Izzy: O.o Oweguy: *notices something* Where's Chris's body?! NIzzy: DUN DUN DUH! Izzy: *looks around* Yeah... Oweguy: (deep voice) THE MURDERER must have took him! Chimmy:*gaspeth XD* NIzzy: Hm... Chainsaw killer: *jumps out of a bush* NIzzy: *kicks him in the face* Chainsaw killer: *runs away crying* Chimmy:I STILL think it's Joe or Dimitri...*tests fingerprint samples* You'll never beilve this! NIzzy: What? Oweguy: Is (deep voice) THE MURDERER finally found out? Chimmy:Yup! Let's go to the mess hall and tell everybody! NIzzy: DUN DUN- Izzy: SHUT UP! Chimmy:*arrives at mess hall* Everybody, we're found out who the murderer is! Joe: There was a murder?! Dimitri: Oh no bros!!! Chimmy:Don't play, dumb, Dimitri! You know that you-*lights sudddenly go off* Lindsay:Crap, not again! *lights flicker back on, Dimitri is missing* Chimmy....didn't...commit...the murder. *looks around nervously* (Lights go off again) Ethan: Whoops! I hit the light switch! *turns lights back on again* head count! One! Harold: Two. Chimmy:Three! Lindsay:47! (XD) Joe: Once again, Chimmy has proven her stupidness! I applaud you girl! (sarcastically claps for Chimmy XD) Chimmy:*is tired* Phew....*passes out* Joe: Well that shut her up!!! Oweguy: Who did it? Joe or Dimitri? *gas thingy from Mutiny on the Soundstage rolls in* Oweguy: *gags* Can't breathe. *falls down on floor* Lindsay:*passes out* *chaos continues until everybody passes out* Day 3 Chimmy:*groans, wakes up* Huh? Why...why am I in the middle of a forest? CK11: *looks at body* I...I'm a LUXRAY! And you're a...Rhyperior? (XD) We're Pokemon! D: NIzzy: *groans really loudly* Izzy: *is riding on a bear* YAYZ! NIzzy: *still groaning* Chimmy:*looks at body* WHAT THE...why am I a Charmander? Lindsay:Yeah, and why am I a....Dunsparce? Chimmy:...I THINK you mean Phanpy.... (XD) Izzy: I'm a Leafeon! NIzzy: I'm Umbreon? Hey I wanted to be a water pokemon! *sulks* Joe: Why am I a Dragonite? Dimitri: Bigger question? Why am I a Ludicolo? Chimmy:OK, THIS is too weird....*looks up at sky* Ooh! A solar eclipse! NIzzy: Why do I have the urge to bite Joe? Izzy: We all do. NIzzy: Oh...OKAY! Joe: I wouldn't do that if I were you. No wait, I would! Oweguy: What the? I'm a Munchlax! (Chimmy:Why am I not surprised XD) Oweguy: When's the craziness going to end and when will Chirs be found? *starts chewing on Chris's body* NIzzy: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!!!! ...I have a tail? (XD) Oweguy: Wait. I think I know who turned us into pokemon! Chimmy:Who? NIzzy: WHO!? *bites tail* Oweguy: I think it's Silver. He's from pokemon and is a little rude. *plays pokemon gold* Silver from Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait. I'm not from Pokemon. Oweguy: Not you. Chimmy:Speaking of Silver, what happened to the hosts? Shadow:*walks in with a Houndoom's body* You guys too? Silver: I told you that the murderer was a female. *takes out wand* If you can retrieve this wand (no god-playing) in a Pokemon Battle with me, a Machamp, then you'll all be turned backt o your original forms and I'll eliminate the murderer....now who will fight me? Lindsay:*shakes head* Chimmy:Ooh! Me! ME! Oweguy: I'll fight you Silver. *evolves into Snorlax* Whoa. I didn't know I could do that. Chimmy:*is still not surprised XD* Oweguy: *does body slam on Silver. Silver loses some health* Chimmy:*uses Metal Claw* Ethan: *wakes up* I'm a pikachu! Sweet! Harold: *wakes up and sees himself* I'm a luvdisc?! (XDDDDDDD) (Chimmy:BEST. TDIMON. EVER. XD) Joe: Your all morons!!! (fires Fire Blast on Machamp-Silver) Silver: I said only one of you can fight me...and since Oweguy volunteered first, let the games begin! (No one fight me except Oweguy) Chimmy:Aw, no fair! I volunteered first! (XD Courtney moment) Joe: STEW-PID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Silver: *uses Hyper Beam* Stupid Snorlax durability. (XD) CK11: I coulda finished him. Courtney: I'm a Magikarp? Really? (XD) Izzy: THE MURDERER IS FEMALE! NIzzy: -.- Oweguy: *appears from the sky and lands on Silver. Silver loses more health* NIzzy: Go Oweguy! *cheers* Oweguy: *surprisenly does a powerful Giga Impact move and deals lots of damage to Silver* Silver: Oww..oww...*uses Hyper Beam* Oww...oww...*faints from lack of strength* The murderer was...Izzy...She's out of the competition...*turns self and Izzy into humans* I'll make you humans tomorrow. Day 4 Silver: *turns everyone into humans* Chimmy:So....it was Izzy? *lights go out* Lindsay:*screams in terror* *lights come back on* Lindsay:*is lying on the floor, dead* CK11: You're kidding me. You're kidding me. We already had a murder challenge. Courtney: Oh, CK11, I love you! CK11: *wakes up from dream, sees Lindsay taking a walk, pinches himself* Good...Lindsay's alive... *Lindsay is slashed by an unknown figure* CK11: What the heck? (could you do the elimination table to show Oweguy's win and Izzy's elimination?) (Chimmy:Sorry, IDK how...) (CK11: Then someone needs to get Nalyd. XD But seriously.) (Chimmy:I'll do it tommorow. XD slacker) (CK11: But it's only like... *looks at clock* Oh...I NEED TO BE STUDYING! XD But seriously I GTG) (Oweguy: Chimmy said I'm in charge of the chart) CK11: Lindsay was slashed by an unknown figure...*looks around* Joe's gone...he could be... Courtney: *talking to Lindsay* CK11: Wait...if that's the real Lindsay, then that's...a prop Lindsay? Lindsay:OMG! It was like, SO scary, Courtney! The hospital said they were barely able to save me! Courtney: You should leave the show during tonight's elimination to prevent that from happening! *smiles evilly* CK11: *gasps* CK11 (conf): Sure, Courtney's hot, but she's deviously trying to eliminate Lindsay. I won't do anything about the Lindsay thing, though. If Lindsay quits, and someone else is elimiated along with her, that makes it three down, twelve to go. Lindsay:Maybe...I'm not sure, Cara! COurtney: *yelling* DO IT! CK11 (conf): Now I'll do something. CK11: Courtney, don't do it. Courtney: I DON'T CARE! ...Wait, was that on camera? *attacks cameraman, breaks camera* Lindsay:*winces* CK11: *kisses Lindsay* CK11 (conf): If Courtney won't, Lindsay will. Sure, she's on the other team, but it's not like any if THESE girls are remotely interesting... Linday:*eyes go wide* CK11: What? You ARE single...right? Lindsay:Yeah...but.... CK11: I get it. Sorry. *hands Lindsay $20 and leaves* Lindsay:*runs up and kisses CK* Joe: (CONF.) This is amazing! Noone suspects a thing! This competish is in my bag! CK11: *confused* CK11 (conf): I just need JOE out of the way... Lindsay:I never said I didn't like you, Cole! (XD) CK11 (conf): Well, it's better than Cameroen... (XD) CK11: Um...okay. We'll date after the merge. Oweguy: Does anyone know what happened to Chris? Did he really die? Shadow:Yes... The First Official Pre-Challenge Challenge. Silver: You must draw one of the following if you want an advantage in the next challenge: *Me in a swordsman suit *Shadow in a pickle suit *Chris in a ghost suit Due when Shadow decides to announce the official challenge, or if someone dies and we have to eliminate the murderer. (XD) Oweguy: My pic is done.(XD Pickles) NIzzy: Mine is done! XD Chimmy:Everyone, hide your pics, or Ethan might have a nervous breakdown...(XD JK) Courtney: It's not like I'm DaVinci or anything... Silver: One more entry, and then I judge. Today's my hosting day, according to the schedule. This elimination is mine, next two eliminations, it's Shadow, then mine, then two Shadows...you get the idea. (XD) Silver...you know what? I seriously don't care. Judging time. Best and worst have surprises coming. Judging, by Silver File:Shadow_Pickle.png|Courtney's...horrible...pic... File:Good_god....png|Chimmy's pic XD File:Chris_in_a_ghost_suit.png|CK11's pic...XD File:Shadow_the_Pickle_-NIzzy.png|Pickle shadow? --NIzzy File:Shadow_pickle_costume.png|Pickle Shadow! *'Courtney' - I hate this picture. I'm pretty sure Shadow would kill you right now. This isn't Bad Drawingz iz Us! What were you thinking? D. D, D, D, D, D. D. *'CK11' - Funny. But it's a recolor. A good recolor. Nice idea, showing only the eyes. But still a recolor. C+. *'Chimmy' - I said SUIT, not SHIRT! But it's still good, and I like the funny comment. B-. *'NIzzy' - You know? This would have won. BUT! Pickles aren't SQUARE. They're rounded. But still, A-. *'Oweguy' - You WIN! Out of all the pathetic wimps existing here, you WIN! Invincibility AND you get to sit out of the next challenge! It's funny. Just funny. And it has a Shadow underneath and it's a ROUNDED PICKLE. ROUNDED, NIZZY, ROUNDED. Results + True Challenge Silver: So...yeah. Oweguy gets to sit out and has invincibility. Now...there's two more spots for invincibility. The team that wins the next challenge gets those spots along with someone else they pick. And it can't be Courtney, who, by the way, is sitting out. She is out of the running for invincibility. That means 13 people on the challenge. Now, there will be a leftover person. He/She can pick the team he/she wants to be on, but if their team wins, they don't get invincibility. So choose wisely, leftover wimp. If your name is crossed out, you've been shot. *Chimmy + NIzzy + CK11. *Lindsay + Ezekiel. *Cards + Tye. *Joe + Ethan. *Harold + Heather. *DJ + Dimitri. Silver: The leftover is CK11. CK11: I pick NIzzy's team. Silver: Okay...your challenge is to escape this! Elmo: Hi! You have to keep away from me. *takes out tranquilzer gun* If I shoot both of your team members with this, your team is out. Silver: And...go! Elmo: *shoots at Ethan* (Chimmy can control Elmo too) Chimmy:Hiya, Elmo! Elmo:DON'T TOUCH ME!! (XD) CK11: *is wide-eyed* Courtney: This is unfair! Elmo: *tranks Courtney* Courtney: What the-*falls* Elmo: *shoots Chimmy, looks at Ethan who is tranked* Lindsay:*attempts to stay hidden* CK11: Chimmy, look out! Elmo: Oh, no, you don't! *shoots CK11 but hits Lindsay by accident* Chimmy:*attempts to hide* CK11: *guards Chimmy* NIzzy: ARGGHHH IT'S THE WEIRD RACIST RED FUZZ BALL!! *points at Elmo and hides behind CK11* (XD) Ezekiel: Where's the fuzzball eh? Elmo: Right here! *fires at Ezekiel* CK11: Great, I've got two chicks right behind me, expecting me to guard them. Elmo: *shoots at CK11* CK11: NO! NEV-*faints, revealing Chimmy and NIzzy* Elmo: Elmo loves his goldfish AND his crayon. *takes out crayon XD* Courtney: *slightly awake* Finally...the real Elm...*falls back asleep* Ezekiel: NO ELMO! GET AWAY FROM ME! Eh. Elmo: *shoots at Ezekiel again* Chimmy:*dodges at lot of shots* Elmo: Ezekiel down...next is Chimmy...muahaha... *fires at Chimmy* Chimmy:*ducks, pulls out AK-47* Elmo: *shoots AK-47 and breaks it* (1,000th edit! w00t!) Chimmy:*laughs evily* THIS SHOW IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER S FOR SUCKY!!! *chucks S at Elmo* Elmo: S is for sand! *takes out sand and dodges S* Just kidding! S is for sleep when I shoot you with this tranky! *firs at Chimmy* Chimmy:*runs from tree* NOT A FIR!!!! (CK11: I meant fire. XD) Elmo: Maybe a tree wasn't as good as a trank... *tranks Chimmy* Chimmy:ACK!!! *in caught in huge explosion* Elmo: *explosion clears, Chimmy is tranked* Yes... *fires at NIzzy* Elmo: You don't have any ammo! I'm the only one with a gun! (Only Elmo shoots people, You dodge.) *Shoots Cards* Cards: My bad! (I didn't read the challenge description correctly) Sorry! Elmo: And Cards falls asleep... (It's okay. No problem. But you still got tranked. XD) Cards: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. (Okay good) Elmo: *takes aim and tranks Tye* NIzzy: *dodges all of Elmo's attacks* Ha! Can't catch me! Ezekiel: *throws a big rock at Elmo. doesn't even go near him* NIzzy: O.o *hides behind Ezekiel* Joe: (hides in the most unmentionable place at the camp, along with Dimitri XD) NIzz: ........................................ (CK11: Zeke was tranked.) Elmo: *shoots NIzzy* Now, where's Joe... *looks in Silver's room* Aha! *fires at Joe* Ezekiel: *injured* Medic eh. *faints* Silver: *signals for medic XD* Wimp. NIzzy: *dodges again and again until she trips* Oww... *limps to secretly secret hiding spot* (XD) Ezekiel: *watching others in medical tent* When's the fuzzy thing going to die eh? Elmo: NEVER! *shoots Zeke again XD* Silver: Only five idiots left...*plays Chris McLean recording* Can NIzzy win for her team? Will DJ and Dimitri ever make a move? Will Harold and Heather even try to win? Find out soon on TOTAL DRAMA DECEPTION! Elmo: *fires at Dimitri* Silver: Since the only remaining people haven't done anything, Chimmy and NIzzy win immunity! Voting Time! Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la... Silver: Chimmy, NIzzy, and Oweguy are immune. Courtney: Harold. CK11: Harold, he's a nerd, prevented Courtney from the win on TDI, stuff like that. Plus, never helped Heather, who wasn't there either. So Harold. Chimmy:Harold. Lindsay:Hamlet...I mean Harold! (XD) Joe: I'm so gonna kill that puppet! Anyways, I vote for Harold, because I hate dorks! Dimitri: I vote for Courtney, she has no style or taste!!! Cards: UHHH I guess I vote for Harold. DJ: I don't want to vote anybody off, but I have too, so I vote for Harold! Sorry, man! Silver: I guess it's safe to say that Harold's OUT! Day 5 Silver: Harold met his downfall yesterday. He deserved it, he was the MOST PATHETIC. Which idiot will lose this time? I bet my guess is correct. *checks Total Drama Deception - Fantasy League* I'll be in the lead if it is! Shadow:Challenge will be soon. And also, we're recruiting interns. NIzzy: Ew Interns...Chimmy, Lindsay, Oweguy, Ezekiel! Wanna make an alliance? Oweguy: Are you saying an alliance to make it to the final five? NIzzy: Yes... Oweguy: Okay. I'll join. How bout you Zekie? Ezekiel: What's an alliance eh? Chimmy:OK! Lindsay:OK Norma! (XD0 Shadow:Challenge! The Second Challenge (Day 5's Challenge) Shadow:OK, today's challenge is....hey, where's Heather? Lindsay:Beats me! *various stabbing noises are heard* Shadow:Well...that can't be good. Go find the body! (XD) CK11: *is shown stabbing rubber Chris with knife* Oh, hey, that was me! Courtney: But where's Heather? *screaming noise and a chainsaw* Chimmy:*points in direction of noise XD* Tye: Wait! Guys, before we go running off in random directions looking for a killer, think about this: Do we even like Heather? (XD) Chimmy:We don't... Lindsay:But despite that, she doesn't deserve to die!...well, via unnatural causes, that is. (XD) Tye: Well... *can't think of a good arguement* fine. We'll go look for the dead body, and the killer after. Chimmy:OK! *goes of into forest with Lindsay* CK11: *pulls Courtney into Chris' old trailer to look for Heather* Silver: *in secret office with Shadow* *to Shadow* They fell for it. *looks at Heather,alive shot with a tranquilizer* How long do you think until they find out? *looks tape recorder playing chainsaw and stabbing sounds sounds* Shadow:About... Lindsay:*walks in XD* Shadow:Crap! *runs out* Silver: *thinks for 2 seconds* Shadow! What about your hot chocolate! How inconsiderate! (XD, nice save eh?) Oweguy: I don't get what the challenge is. Shadow:*runs back in, grabs hot chocolate, runs back out XD* Lindsay:*points at Silver* Who are you? (XD) Silver: Co-host, you pathetic wimp. I don't know how everyone thinks you're even REMOTELY pretty... Lindsay:*gasps, gets angry, and punches Silver* Silver: *only feels poke* (XD, Silver is just epic like that) Lindsay:*kicks Silver in the wrong spot* Silver: *feels only poke, tranquilizes Lindsay* I'm so glad we had leftovers from the Elmo challenge...*plays Chainsaw and stabbing recording* Chimmy:*runs in* WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?!! Oweguy: What happened?! Silver: She saw us! *tranks Chimmy* Oweguy: *having a fancy dinner for unknown reasons* This is getting weird. XD NIzzy: *wakes up* Huh? What's going on? *yawns* I'm going back to sleep. *randomly collapses* Oweguy: Why isn't anyone around? There's still a challenge happening. Tye: *has on fake moustache, holding pizza box* Okay, let's see if this works... *knocks on door* Uhh... I have a pizza for a Mr. Silver here! Shadow:*runs up to Tye* Pizza? Oweguy: What happened with the challenge? It's just crazyness now. Tye: Sorry, sir, it's for the person in that room. *points to door* (Don't worry, Owe, I'm going somewhere with this XD) Shadow:It isn't anymore! *tackles Tye XD* Tye: *runs away, leaving the empty pizza box and fake moustache behind* (XD, I didn't know Shadow liked pizza that much) Shadow:*grabs box* Score! (XD) NIzzy: T_T You people scare me... Silver: This is pathetic...no one wins...no one's out...next day... Day 6 Silver: Yesterday was pathetic. (Chimmy:NOOO!! You gave me an edit conflict just as I was about to eliminate someone! >:( XD) (CK11: Then... erase the new day! Back to the way it was! XD but rly) Shadow:*comes in* Alright, we can't find Heather, so....she's eliminated. Also, NIzzy ran away and we can't find her, so she's also eliminated. (DUN DUN DUNNNN! XD) Silver: So someone took the tranquilized Heather and ran? it must have been Izzy! Idiot! CK11: o.o' (CK11: You failed. Izzy was the first one out of the camp. XD) (Chimmy:Oh....I'm such a Lindsay XD. Thankfully, one letter can change everything.) Shadow:Challenge time. Challenge 3, Day 6 Shadow:Alright...today, you'll have to-*massive explosion is heard* FIND OUT WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT!!?! *points in direction of forest* (XD) Oweguy: Oh I think that was just the garbage bomb.....I think. Chimmy:FOR NARNIA!! *charges into forest* Lindsay:*goes wrong way XD* Oweguy: So wait. Heather and NIzzy are both eliminated. Please tell me. Shadow:*nods* Oweguy: So much for the NIzzy alliance. Chimmy:I THINK I have an idea of who this could be... Oweguy: Chimmy. You wanna make an alliance? Chimmy:*nods* If I'm right, he should appear soon... Kenzen:*poofs into the world of TDD*Sup Chimmy, Oweguy Lindsay:Ooh, I know him! He's Benmen! (XD) Shadow:0.0...OK...I guess Kenzen can fill in for NIzzy... Kenzen:Hi Lindsay I am Kenzen. Phew cause one second a guy is dangling a gun at my throat in a forest like that*points to small forest*And then i poof here Lindsay:Weird! 0.0 Kenzen:Yathumb|300px|right|XD Falcor Kenzen:Sees the Explosion*Me go and find out what that is*runs*Falcor(XD) Oweguy: This camp is nuts but fun! Shadow:I guess....*suddenly an eclipse begins* SHIELD YOUR EYES! Kenzen:Wah*hides behind Oweguy* Chimmy:*puts on eclipse goggles* Cool...hey, guys! *hands out eclipse goggles* Look! Hurry! Oweguy: *eyes suddenly turn red and grows hair every and grows claws* RRRRAARRRRWW! I IZ WEREWOLF! Chimmy:No! There's something etched on the moon! Lindsay:*reads* The murderer is a..... Shadow:The murderer is a guy! Ezekiel: *shown as a werewolf with blood on lips eating meat* Oweguy: *turns to normal self* The murderer is Ezekiel! Ezekiel: *Growls* Shadow:We need proof. We kept Chris's body, right? Chimmy:*nods* Shadow:Good. *goes to get it* Oweguy: *sees something and gasps* Look! Ezekiel: *is shown eating Heather's arm which was torn off.* Chimmy:0.0...OK's he's a cannibal, but it doesn't mean he's the murderer... Shadow:*returns* There ARE no prints or DNA samples on Chris's body.... Lindsay:So they must have used firearms! Ezekiel: *Transformes into a scary wereworf and bites Lindsay's arm.* Shadow:OK...Ezekiel's a cannibal...0.0 Lindsay:*flings Zeke at Silver XD* Oweguy: Lindsay. Are you okay? Ezekiel: *jumps toward Shadow* Shadow:*ducks* OK, SOMEONE cart this lunatic OFF! Two parole officers:*grab Ezekiel by the shoulders and cart him off in a straitjacket* Shadow:Phew....Good bye, Ezekiel! Day 7 Chimmy:*sighs in relief* Oweguy: So who won? Shadow:*shrugs* I guess Chimmy, for finding the clue... Oweguy: I found out that Ezekiel killed Heather and almost you. Shadow:*smirks* I'm immortal. Oweguy: Well I glad we're all okay and *monstrous explosion is heard* WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT?! Shadow:Probably Kenzen... Kenzen:*is still hiding beind Oweguy*Is it over Chimmy:I think... *another explosion* Lindsay:*screams* Kenzen:*comes out sees lindsay bandaged arm and scream* *blinding white light* Chimmy:*clutches Shadow, screams* *everybody passes out* Oweguy: *hears something in bush* Uh. Do you guys here that? Lindsay:*wakes up* Ya, Owen! I do! Shadow:*wakes up* Something feels....different...wait, LINDSAY got someone's name right? There MUST be something wrong... Chimmy:*wakes up*....since when do I wear gloves? (Cannibal Ezekiel returns) Oweguy: He escaped! Shadow! Do something. *hides behind Kenzen* Shadow:*attempts to use Chaos Blast, but it just fizzes out* What the... Chimmy:*chaos blasts Ezekiel away* Wait.....if I can use chaos blast.... Shadow:And I can't....*runs to lake, gasps at reflection* Kenzen:Why do i feel a sudden urge for hamburgers (Oweguy: Uh before you read this please be careful because there is a little violence and it might effect some young children) Oweguy: *grabs knife and jumps at Ezekiel and slashes his back.* Ezekiel: *suffers pain* Shadow:I'm a HUMAN?! Chimmy:*looks at arms* And I'm a HEDGEHOG? Shadow:Well...since we were touching when the light...we must have...along with everyone else... Chimmy:Switched bodies? Shadow:*nods* And you devolped a hedgehog form, and I developed a human form... Chimmy:You DO look hot as a human.... Kenzen:*looks at body*I am a bit fat, how will the ladies love me (XD) Oweguy: *holding dead cannibal Ezekiel's body* Uh what's happening to all of you? Lindsay:Owen, you're in Kenzen's body! And I'm in....*looks down* EW!! Heather's body! Kenzen:That would explain the missing arm CK11: I'm COURTNEY! SERIOUSLY! I'm a FEMALE! *headdesks and cries* Courtney: And I'm CK, a male. Whoop-de-do. Chimmy:So...not that I don't LOVE Shad as a human, but how do we get back? Shadow:*shrugs* Kenzen:I belive if we replacate the flash that chaged us*goes of science and math rant for an hour* Shadow:*somehow understands it all* So, simple. *gets looks* Gerald Robotnik. Remember, artificial creation of science? *begins going into random calculations* Kenzen:Yes Shadow:*eyes widen at his findings* Silver: *remembers the ARK scare a few years ago* I remember seeing photos that Tails took of the Master Emerald altar in the ark, and seeing Eggman's video log. That's scary, even to an emo like me. WAIT! We have to replicate what happened when you and Sonic destroyed that thing attached to the ARK! ...What? Emos can know things! Shadow:0.0... Chimmy:*shrugs* Shadow:Anyways....Chimmy and I will never be completly normal again. We'll retain a feature or two from our current forms, as well as be able to morph into it at will.... Chimmy:*smiles in relief* (Chimmy:OMG fail, at first I thought it was the Sonic series Silver XD) (CK11: I feel like Silver should have switched bodies with Silver, know what I'm sayin'? XD) Oweguy: Where is Silver anyway? (Chimmy: XD) Shadow:OK...to duplicate it, we'll need... Silver: The ARK itself. But I have a better idea. Shadow, get sonic and the chaos emeralds! Sonic:*arrives* Sorry I'm late! I've got the Chaos Emeralds, now where's my chilli dog? (XD) Kenzen:So i might have a few of Owes featuers Shadow:Might being the oprative word. Silver: Shadow, I need your DNA. *gets shadow's hair, starts forming a new biolizard* Shadow:...that thing nearly destroyed the earth, and you're making a NEW one? *facepalms* Silver: Don't worry, we're just going to tape it to a wall. And it'll be a small one. Now start becoming your super forms. *light flash* Kenzen:Are we normal again*looks*AHHH I look like Shadow Sonic:*turns super* Shadow:*in his super form, looks at Kenzen* It's fine, you just have the highlights. CK11: *looks at self* ...C'mon, now I'm a CRAYON?! (XD) Kenzen:Phew Sonic:*looks at CK*...............*bursts out laughing* Kenzen:That is it*does science he talked about earlier*3...2...1...**light flashes*Normalness*is in Chimmy's body*THIS IS INSANE Kenzen:Wait i am chimmy*time travels back to hour before flash*Yes Shadow:....what just happened? (XD) Wait....*looks around* Where's Tye? *shrugs* Well, he's out. Day 8 Shadow:Challenge soon. Oweguy: So Tye's apparently left. Chimmy. Lindsay. What do you think is gonna happen next? Chimmy:*shrugs* Lindsay:I don't know, Omen? Kenzen:No one remembers what happened yesterday(can i win for changeing us to normal agian XD can i) Oweguy: Wait a minute. It's the final ten! Challenge Shadow:All right, you will have the option of creating a picture of either: *Shadow dancing *Silver watching a depressing movie *Or Shadow and Silver at a poetry reading. (Kenzen:I be a noob what silver do we be talking about XD Sonic silver?) (Chimmy:The Pokemon Silver.) (Kenzen:The giant bird type thing?) (Chimmy:Silver's a human....*pokes TDA4* I think there's a picture of him there....) (CK11: The giant bird's name is Lugia. XD) (Kenzen:Ok XD) Kenzen:Done Silver: I watch depressing movies all the time. Shadow:That doesn't surprise me. (XD) CK11: Done. Courtney: Once again, I fail at drawing Shadow. Oweguy: Silver you might cry looking at this. Silver; Oh, I saw that movie. Not that bad, I guess. Oweguy: I wonder when judging starts. Judging Shadow:I'm gonna let Silver do the judging. Oweguy: I wonder is Silver is watching the movie I gave him. The sequel to the movie when the moster dies. Silver: I iz here! Courtney: A big improvement. While you still fail, it is more like Shadow and it makes sense. I'll bump you up a plus and give you a C+. Oweguy: Saddest movie ever. It was pretty good, except my jacket is too blue. A. CK11: Is that a real movie? I'd love to see it. I'd say A+, but all I see of myself is hair. B+. Chimmy: I see Shadow and me, gray, and wood. Bo-ring. C+. Kenzen: Can't say much. Though it does fail. C+. Clearly, Oweguy wins. Winning the challenge for the entire team of custom characters! Vote Silver: The custom characters are invincible tonight, as is Courtney. She is the only TDi character to submit a pic. Happy voting. Courtney: The Lindsay. CK11: Dimitri! Chimmy:Dimitri Lindsay:Dimitri. Shadow:Also, we hired some interns. They should be arriving soon. Doug: *comes in with a bag and screaming in muffle* Doug: WHY DID YOU KNOCK ME OUT! *sees everyone* uhh hi? Shadow:This is Doug. Doug: Meh *rolls eyes* Kenzen:Wait Dimitri isn't a custom........DJ and if we can vote Dimitri, Dimitri Oweguy: Dimitri. Shadow:Dimitri, get out of here. Day 9 Shadow:*is fooling around, accidentaly turns into his human form* What the... Oweguy: *is a dog* Woof woof! Chimmy:0.0...*accidentaly turns into hedgehog form* OK, what is going on here? Doug:....... Kenzen:*turns into wolf* Doug: are you freaks!......* remember's he is a snake boy* oh. Shadow:*looks over body, turns to Chimmy* How do I look? Chimmy:*is staring, sighs happily* Joe: Finally, I'm back from my vacation! Ah Chimmy, just waiting for me to make her life miserable, and mine more enjoyable! Doug: *looks at Chimmy with his snake eyes*....wait what?(Doug is now permanent a snake-boy) Chimmy:*looks over herself* Weird.... Shadow:I know... Doug:......you guys did it when you transformed I got the side effects! Shadow:...*is obvlivous to Doug*...let's see if I can still use Chaos Control... Doug:.......*kicks Shadow in the back of the knee, by accident* theres a bug on you *the bug falls over* Shadow:*suddenly disappears* Chimmy:*looks around frantically* Doug:.....why do I sense dark aura?.....*smells* I smell blood Pancake: I'm here. *looks at camera* I'm an intern. Please get that camera out of my face. I was hired, like that Doug guy... Doug:........*looks down on Pancake*......*pours syrup on him* Chimmy:*bites nails, screams* Shadow:*suddenly re-appears* Yup, I can still use Chaos Control. (XD) Doug: Shadow...you have a machete in your hair.... Shadow:What the...*is suddenly trapped in a see-through box, bangs on walls* Doug: Does this always happen? Chimmy:*shakes head in fear* Challenge Shadow:OK...your challenge is...GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! Doug: of course, come on Silver let's go raid Shadow's area! Chimmy:*runs up against wall, but bounces off* Lindsay:....plexiglass. Doug: what? Doug: *knocks on Lindsay making her dumb again* ....*walks away slowly* Kenzen:*grabs shovel and begins to dig under wall* Shadow:Finally, a bit of common sense... Chimmy:*follows Kenny into hole* Lindsay:*pokes plexiglass* Doug:..*moves Shadow into hole* Oweguy: *jumps onto cage with spikey club* Doug: Who.....where do you get these people! Kenzen:*pokes head out on other side*All the digging FTW Doug: Psycho house Kenzen:*grabs Shadow and gets him out* Woooooooo Shadow:*sighs* Thanks, Ken-*random falling cage traps them both* Oh, COME ON!!! (XD) Lindsay:*stands there oblivious* Chimmy:*bites on bars* Kenzen:Grrr*grabs shovel*Grrr*begins to dig* Chimmy:*manages to get into a bar, continues biting* Wow, these spikey hedgie teeth really help! ^^ Shadow:0.o (XD) Kenzen:The speed of being a wolf helps(remember that wolf sonic thingy you made me thats what i am)*begins to shovel up* (Chimmy:Oh yeah, Team Wikia! Good times...I really should work on that...) (Kenzen:XD) Kenzen:*gets out, runs back in grbs shadow and gets out again*Lets get to the dorms we might be safe there Doug: *presses random button which gets Kenzen and shadow....again* Curoisty killed the snake Shadow:*eye twitches* Doug: *unlocks the cage with Key* okay Challenge is over Kenzen wins!.I don't know how I know your name yet though Chimmy:*shrugs* Lindsay:Darn! Doug: Lindsay what's my name? Lindsay:Dan, right? (XD) Doug: No My name is Dan,NOOOOOOOO IT'S DOUG! Lindsay:OK, Dyani! (It's actually a name...just a girl's name XD) Kenzen:Cool Doug: ..........DOUG! Lindsay:...so, Damian? (XD) Kenzen:Is it 11:59 PM ALREADY ITS ALMOST DAY 10 Doug: *turns clock to 9:59* sorry I changed the clock Pancake:*angry* What! You can't change the clock! Chimmy:*looks down at feet, screams* Shadow:...is that DJ? Chimmy:*nods* He has a knife in his back.... Day 10 Kenzen:Dj is dead*screams* Doug: Oh great I am in a hell trap! Shadow:We've got another murderer... Chimmy:*gulps* Doug: Well it isn't me *has lie dector shocker* I can't tell lies or I shall get shocked! Lindsay:Let's test it out! Do you like me? Doug: ...........no *gets shocked* OUCH! Lindsay:*smirks* That's all I need to know. *walks away* Doug: *rolls eyes* Well then who killed DJ! Kenzen:So there are two murderers Doug: Huh how do you know? Unless your one......and I am still a snake-boy! Chimmy:*nods nervously* Shadow:I don't know who... Doug: *feels sharp pain then jumps and sees a knife on someone's hand* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE'S THE KILLER! Shadow:Chill! That's just the mannequin for today's challenge! Doug: Dude that's just sick! Shadow:*shrugs* Doug: Sur-*trips on a log and falls on Lindsay* sorry Lindsay:PLEASE get off of me... Doug: *jumps off......then falls off a cliff* I HATE YOU IRONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsay:0_o Doug: *yelling* I CAN'T SWIM! Lindsay:*sighs, dives in* Doug: They *gasp* said there is no water *gasp* Lindsay:They lied. *sighs and chucks Doug to land* Doug: Ouch much? *walks to camp* *says to self* luckily I can't blush Lindsay:(CONF) I think Doug likes me...but I like CK a bit....but I also like Doug a bit... Doug: * in the forest* No comment what so ever Lindsay:*swims* Chimmy:*dives off cliff* CANNONBALL!!!! (XD) Doug: doesn't fire weaken in water? Chimmy:My pyro powers don't! *splashes* (Actually, in the underwater stages, Blaze the Cat can still use her pyro powers, so I'm just going by that XD) Doug: Ah,....... Shadow:*appears at edge of cliff, shirtless and in swim trunks* Chimmy:*drools XD* Doug: can't you smell lo-wait Shadow wears clothes? (Chimmy:Shad's in his human form right now, so he kinda has to XD) (Dark:......WT*!) Doug:........ *sees a person sneaking up to shadow with a machete* Shadow:*notices, dives into water quickly* Doug: *attacks attacker then parelizes it* take this! Shadow:*sighs in relief* Doug: I-IT-IT CAN'T BE! (xd dramtic monotone voice) Chimmy:What? Doug: the killer is-is-is COURTNEY! (XD) Kenzen:I knew it* throughs courtney off different cliff* Oweguy: *comes out of shower* Hey guys. Did I miss anythi...*gasps* DJ! And where's Courtney? Lindsay:*pokes Courtney* Wait...this is a Courtney DOLL! Kenzen:*crazy man british voice*She was an Killer Oweguy: Where's Courtney?!\ Kenzen:I threw her over that cliff*points to cliff*well did you want to live Courtney: *comes in with a knife* You guys are smarter than I thought. *smirks* And I thought you guys wouldn't expect it...the truth? DJ tried to kill me, so I took the knife and stopped him! CK11: *gasps* Lindsay:*sees something behind Courtney* Look out! Courtney: What? *looks behind herself, screams* CK11: Oh, my... Courtney: *laying on the floor, dead* CK11: But how...wait...that's...Joe! *sees Joe standing over Courtney, laughing* Silver: This is the type of death fest I love. (XD) Joe: Jealous much? Lindsay:This has gone too far! Pancake: Wait a minute... Courtney killed DJ in self-defense, and then Joe killed her? Focus on the big picture here. Why do DJ and Joe want Courtney gone? Cards: Ay AY ay! What will happen next? Chimmy:Hmm.... Shadow:I got nothing. Kenzen:*punchs Joe in the face knocking him out* OK CALM DOWN, all we need to do is....................RUN Shadow:*teleports him and Chimmy inside a bullet-proof wall, opens door* Get in! Hurry! Lindsay:*runs in* CK11: Well, everybody hates Courtney except me, so...it was probably DJ finally taking out his anger. I'm assuming that it was in collaboration with Joe. Then Joe heard about DJ's death, knew it was Courtney, and got revenge. *glares at Joe* Kenzen:Lets think about the past in here*grabs CK and runs in* Shadow:*closes door quickly* Doug:.....*stares at Shadow and Silver then unlocks door goes in and locks it* you forgot this was a key one right? Oweguy: Do you guys know where Joe went? Kenzen:Ah my shoulder*turns to see Joe with knife who he just cut Kenzen with*Lets get out of here Shadow:*teleports everyone except Joe to locked cabin* Oweguy: Not Kenzen! Kenzen:Can i get a bandage or something Chimmy:*attempts to stop the bleeding* Lindsay:*brings Kenzen some bandages* Kenzen:Thanks Oweguy: *gets paper cut* Ow. Kenzen:I am really tired of Joe*grabs sword and heads for the door*Whos with me Chimmy:No! Shadow:...... Kenzen:*puts sword back*Okay then Chimmy:*sighs* Kenzen:Ok what now we just sit in here to let Joe Kill Chimmy:I know we can't... Lindsay:But we can't do anything. Kenzen:Lets Trap him Shadow:OK...what? Oweguy: Lets throw him over a cliff. Kenzen:.............................Or we could trap him Shadow:I vouch for an about 50,000 foot cliff, or a chinese platypus trap. (XD) Kenzen:Cliff is easier but Trap is better Oweguy: Maybe Shadow can use chaos blast. Shadow:...OK, but Chaos Punishment is a bit more powerful... Kenzen:He is a killer it is worth it (XD) Oweguy: We must get rid of him. Shadow:OK, how about we push him off a cliff IN a chinese platypus trap? (XD) Kenzen:*takes hand off bandage and grabs trap*Lets do this Shadow:We need a plan...OK, Kenzen will distract Joe, leading him to the cliff, where Chimmy and Owe will force him into the chinese platypus trap, and I'll blast him off of the cliff, OK? Kenzen:*walks to cliff*HEY JOE WIMPY LITTLE KILLER Joe: Hey Mr. Shadow? Don't even try to eliminate me or someone else dies! You're all my prisoners! Oweguy: *sabs Joe's back with knife. part of the knife comes out of his chest* I think I killed him. Joe: (comes out of nowhere and stabs Oweguy in the throat) You stabbed CK dude! Lindsay: Owe! *runs over to him with bandages, attempts to stop bleeding* Joe: (stabs Lindsay) I didn't forget about you Blondey! Oweguy: *punches Joe in privates* Shadow:*turns into Dark Shadow* THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!! *uses chaos punishment on Joe*\ Chimmy:*huge burst of flames comes out of hands and fires at Joe* Joe: (gets out gun and shoots Shadow and Chimmy, then sets the camp on fire) Shadow:*since he is immortal, survives gunshot, rushes to Chimmy, attempts to stop bleeding* Joe: (sets Chimmy and Lindsay on fire and shoots Shadow and Oweguy) Shadow:*still survives, stiffles fire, bandages Chimmy, teleports to hospital* Joe: Since they're gone. (throws Lindsay off a cliff) Oweguy: *still surviving* You're not going to win at all Joe! *jumps on Joe. both Oweguy and Joe fall down cliff* Joe: Lindsay is already dead! I'm gonna kill you now! (stabs Oweguy) Oweguy: *does not feel pain* Oh Joe. *points to spikey rocks that Joe is about to land in. Oweguy jumps on nearby edge* Joe: (spire jumps onto spike unscathed) TRY HITTING ME NOW OWE! Shadow:*appears back as Super Shadow* He doesn't need to. *uses Chaos Blast on Joe* Joe: (somehow manages to suck up the Chaos Emeralds and shoots Shadow) WHO CARES IF I'M CHEATING? I'M THE VILLAIN!!! Shadow:*lands* That may be so...but NO ONE. HURTS. MY girlfriend. *uses Chaos Revenge* Joe: (uses Ghostbuster item to drain Shadow's power) Joe: They do know Lindsay's dead. Right? Shadow:*falls to ground, pants* Joe: Who says villains never win? I'm about to change that! (shoots Shadow twice) Shadow:*still survives, images of Chimmy run through head* You....evil...little troll! *manages to stand* Joe: That's it you little emo! (takes out missile launcher and shoots Shadow with it) Shadow:*ducks, falcon punches Joe* Joe: (dodges) In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm the serial killer! And you'll be my umpteenth victim! SAYONARA SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!! (blasts Shadow with his own power) Cards: *Runs* AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Shadow:*flips backward* In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm immortal. Joe: I killed Lindsay, Courtney, DJ, and many more. My next victim...CARDS!!! (shoots Cards) Random onlooker: Call the FBI! The CIA! The National Gaurd! Someone! *runs in circles in fear, accidentally falls off of cliff* (XD, sorry for the interruption. It just seemed to fit with the chaos.) Shadow:*runs* Joe: (shoots Cards and sets a 10 minute bomb off) Shadow:*runs as fast as he can, eventually arrives back at hospital* Cards: I survived! *hides behind Shadow* Joe: (throws grenade at Cards and Shadow) Shadow:*jumps out of way, fires flare gun at Joe* Joe: I think I'm gonna get out of here! That bomb has 5 minuts left until it goes off and Shadow can't teleport since all of his power is used up. SO SAYONARA!!! (gets on helicopter as bomb continues ticking) Shadow:*runs to hospital* Sonic: You guys gotta get out of here! (runs) Joe: If you don't surrender the bomb goes off and Chimmy dies!!! Shadow: *skids to stop* Sonic, you can use Chaos Control, right? Sonic: Joe took that away from me too, but we have to save Chimmy!\ Shadow: Let's go. *runs as fast as hedgehogly possible* Sonic: Where's Cards and Oweguy? Shadow:Probably dead....we can't let Joe have another victim! *breaks the sound barrier* Weird Bomb Voice: 60 seconds until detonation. Shadow:*arrives at hospital, grabs Chimmy, runs as fast as possible* Joe and WBV: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...KABOOM!!! (camp explodes) Shadow:*as dust settles, appears with Chimmy in arms* Nice try. Joe: Well I have Cards and Oweguy gunned down, so I win sorta. NEXT DAY!!! Day 11 Chimmy:*wakes up* S-Shadow? Shadow:*smiles* I wouldn't let any harm come to you. I've got to protect you from Joe. Sonic: I think everyone is trying to protect Chimmy from Joe, now that we know he's the killer. Chimmy:What about CK? And Ethan? Sonic: What about them? Chimmy:Are they still... Shadow:Alive? Yes, I think. Sonic: Wait, what happened to Joe? Chimmy:Most likely? Shadow:Plotting our doom. CK11: I'm alive...but very afraid. Joe: You should be afraid! Shadow:*gulps* CK11: *kicks Joe* Shadow:Don't! Joe: (stabs CK) Look! EVEN SHADOW IS AFRAID OF ME!!!!! Shadow:*rushes over to stop bleeding* CK11: I'm still alive. *takes off jacket* You stabbed the metal plate in my jacket. Joe: Who cares? You're still my prisoners! It's time for my little challenge. Chimmy:*gulps* Shadow:... CK11: *suddenly has red eyes* YOU KILLED HER! *takes Joe's knife and stabs Joe* Joe: I killed Courtney, BOO-HOO!!! (shoots CK) Shadow:I think he might mean Lindsay...*rushes to CK* Bullet: *hits metal plate XD* CK11: *stabs Joe in the chest* (DUN DUN DUN...and now that I think about it, I meant both XD) Joe: I have Shadow's power, remember? I'm in control!!! TIME FOR MY CHALLENGE!!!!! CK11: *crying, stabs again* WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD? *cries and stabs again* Shadow:*mutters under breath* Where's Silver when you need em.... Silver: *sitting in plain sight eating popcorn XD* This is the good stuff. Shadow:...*gets idea* WAIT a minute...Sonic, you still there? Silver: ...Alright. Fine, I'll do something. *calls Sonic series Silver* Silver (Sonic series): Hey, this looks like a cool fight! *shares popcorn XD* Doug: When did you come here? Joe: DO MY CHALLENGE OR GET SHOT!!! YOUR CHOICE!!! CK11: *bitterly* What's the challenge, b*****d? Joe: Survive torture. CK11: This is torture, you idiot. And we're surviving it. Now give us all invincibility so we can murder you and then get seats in the council of the world. Joe: (stabs CK) That's your torture, survive the wound! CK11: *hides the fact that Joe hit the metal plate* (faking) Ow...okay, fine! Joe: Take it off. CK11: Smart boy. *takes jacket off* Joe: And the metal plate. CK11: *reaches in back of shirt and removes metal plate* Smart boy. Joe: Now survive the wound. (stabs CK again) CK11: *goes and sits in corner* Silver: ...Hey, I think Chimmy should get tortured next. Joe: Good idea Silver. Chimmy's torture is reading Twilight, or if she likes that, eat a donkey's guts. Chimmy:*gulps, picks up Twilight, begins shaking* Shadow:*bites nails* Shadow:(CONF) Technically, I know that Chimmy doesn't mind Twilight that she would die if she read it, but... Joe: Read all the pages of Twilight or die!!! Silver: I think Ethan's should be dropping pickles into lava, one by one. Chimmy:*reads pages, sweats* Joe: READ MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:*reads* Oh god.... Silver: I think she should have to write a report on it when she's done. Chimmy:*hisses 'evvvillll' VERY quietly, but continues reading* Doug: this is a death trap........who is going to die next!?! Cards: Not me! We need to make sure it is JOE! *picks up crowbar, knocks Joe out* Tie him up! *starts tying Joe up* I need help! Doug: Didn't you get shot? Doug:.......*stands up shaking* Silver is evil.....AHHHHHHHHHHH! *cuts Silver in half* evil ******! Joe: (wakes up) OH YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!!! (breaks free and shoots everyone) Oweguy: *ax breaks through door* Here's Oweguy! Joe: (shoots Oweguy) Shadow:*dives in front of Chimmy, taking her shot, rushes to her side* Oweguy: Joe. This is were it ends. *absorbs a lot of light and explosion happens in a bright light* Chimmy:*shields eyes* Shadow:What the??! Doug; *ducks* dang! Oweguy: *Oweguy is gold and levitating* SUPER OWEGUY! Kenzen:What the*grabs knife*I hope now on thinks i am a murderer now*stabs Joe Doug: It's the final battle! Joe: Since I have Sonic and Shadow's powers, I can do this.............(transforms into Joevil Joe, half devil XD and kidnaps Chimmy and Kenzen) Oweguy: *transforms Shadow into Super Shadow* C'mon Shadow! After him! Kenzen*struggles* Joe: Come closer and they get dropped!!! Kenzen:Aw Crap, You know Joe i had a feeling you weren't the killer.....Strange Oweguy: *slashes through Joe* Take that! Joe: (fires Atomic Breath) I had enough Sonic hero sayings! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (throws fireballs) Kenzen:You had a sonic Sandwitch Joe: Kenny, if you value your life, you would SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:*screams* Shadow:*zooms after Joe* Joe: QUIT SCREAMING BEFORE I KILL YOU NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (fires Atomic Breath at Shadow and Oweguy) Oweguy: *attack fails* Shadow. Time to use the ultimate attack. Shadow:*avoids atomic breath, nods* Chimmy:*Shuts up* Kenzen: *pushes joe and grabs chimmy and runs like a hungry antelope* Chimmy: Kenny! Look out! Joe: (fires Atomic Breath at Ken) Kenzen:*dodges whhiles throwing flaming spoons* Doug: *appears behind Joe* DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *plants bomb on him then runs to Chimmy and Kenzen* Ya'll alright? Oweguy: *makes a giant rose appear. fires pettles at joe* Joe: (throws bomb at Chimmy, Ken, and Doug and kidnaps Chimmy again XD) Doug: * throws bomb at random villain* Great! Joe: COME NEAR ME AND I DROP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:*sweats* Shadow:Ready, Owe? Joe: DO IT AND SHE DIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow:... Chimmy:... Kenzen:Runs like starvig antellope and pushes joe off a cliif sliping falling andgrbbing the edge* Doug:.......he still has Chimmy in his hands Chimmy:*sweats* Kenzen:Chimmy is right there*points to chimmy* Joe: We're in the sky you moron!!! (throws everything he has at Shadow and Oweguy) Doug: *sees pancake charging at Kenzen with a knife* KENZEN! Shadow:*shields himself* Joe: Can somebody worthy try to stop me? These guys are pathetic, stupid weaklings!!! Doug: *grabs Joe* KILLING TECHINUE! Spear stab! *stabs Joe with a spear then falls* Joe: (Another Joe comes out of nowhere and kills Doug) DUPLICATION FOR THE WIN BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow:*whispers something in Owe's ear* Whaddya say? Doug: *turns to snake skin* Ha fooled you! Joe: WANNA GO BUB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Kenzen: (dodges attacks, GTG) Oweguy: Joe this is it! Prepare to die! Chimmy:*gulps* Shadow:*closes eyes* Joe: (fires Ultrasonic Wave at Shadow and Oweguy) DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doug:NO! *takes hit* Shadow:*rings burst off of wrists, huge blast of red enegry flares from body* Doug: I should get out of the way! *runs out of Shadow's way* Joe: Let's try that again! (fires another Ultrasonic Wave at Shadow and Oweguy) Shadow:*charges towards wave* Chimmy:*bites lip* Joe: (uses Chimmy as human shield) Shadow:*fights against wave* Chimmy:*shields self uses fire* Oweguy: LET ME ATTACK! Shadow:*nods, continues holding back wave* Doug: Watch out he has Chimmy! Joe: You want to attack? (grabs Oweguy and uses Chimmy's fire to hurt him) Chimmy:*quickly retracts fire* Oweguy: *creates massive explosion that consumes Joe* Joe: CHEAPNESS!!!!!!!!!!!! (uses Ultrasonic Destruct-o-Blast against everyone) Shadow:*forces self to continue holding blast back* Chimmy:*shields self with fire....again* XD Joe: (drains Chimmy's flames and uses Ultrasonic Destruct-o-Blast again on everyone) Doug: NO YOU DON'T *kicks Joe head* DEMON DRAGON FLARE DANCE! Oweguy: Everyone attack at once! Shadow:*continues holding blast back, grunts* Even if the whole world turns against me...I will fight like I always have! *uses Chaos Revenge* Doug: DO IT! Joe: You left me no choice now! (creates clones and does a multiple Super Destructive Sonic Ultra Waveblaster on everybody) Doug: I HAVE NO EARS! *punches the real Joe* Oweguy: *flies in with giant dragon* Stand back everyone! Joe: (breathes fire and burns Doug) Doug: I AM COLD BLOODED! *kicks Joe's stomach* Oweguy: *dragon slices Joe in half* Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (turns back to normal and teleports to a random radio tower) Oweguy: Did we win? Doug: No, not by a long shot......Come on lets hold a funeral while we can Oweguy: It seems Joe has escaped to somewhere else. Shadow:*appears with Chimmy in arms, passes out* Chimmy:*stands up, walks over* He teleported to a random country to save me...it took most of his energy. Doug: Ugh!.......wait who is still alive? Chimmy:Everyone, once Shadow comes to...remember when they used Chaos Regeneration to try and save Cosmo? It might work with the others... Doug: It might not work remember he used up most of his energy, and remember Silver is now dead Joe: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! You thought I was done for, did ya? Prepare to be hypnotized by these radio towers and my hypnosis, I'll rule not only this camp, but the world too!!! Chimmy:*shields eyes* Doug: Um doesn't radio cover sound? Chimmy:Oops. *shields ears XD* Doug: I have no ears Joe: Oh don't worry, these towers also hypnotize people through vision. HAVE FUN!!! Chimmy:*runs over to Shadow, covers his ears as well as hers, closes eyes as tight as she can* Doug: *covers eyes* Everyone! Oweguy: *destroys radio tower* Joe: Have fun destroying every tower in the world losers! Oh, and it also hypnotizes you throught your other 3 senses too! HAHAHA!!! Doug: * I have no nose and *while covering his mouth* Oweguy: Shadow! Call the police! Joe: Good luck with that! I cut the line on every phone here and smashed all your cell phones to pieces while you all were asleep!!! Oweguy: Joe's ruining the competition. We can't get rid of him! Doug: I know Oweguy: Shadow! There's nothing left to do! Joe: I WIN!!!!! Shadow:*smirks* Not yet. *grabs bluetooth, runs while calling cops* Doug: *summons a giant snake* Take this! Joe: YOU LOSE LOSERS!!!!! CK11: *has been brainwashed by Joe's towers* Doug: *is right behind Jeo and grabs his neck* good night! *snaps his neck* Shadow:*smirks* Cops:*arrive, handcuff Joe* CK11: *rips off Joe's handcuffs* (Brainwashed, remember? XD) Doug: *snaps Joe's neck* I killed a living thing, who right is mine to judge other? Cops:*handcuff Joe and CK* CK11: *bites cops and runs* Oweguy: *snaps CK out of it* CK11: *bites Oweguy* (All I need is Joe's reaction. XD) Doug: *tranqs CK11* CK11: *dodges* Oweguy: Cops! Take Joe away! Cops:*lead Joe to back of padded cell car, chuck him in, drive away* Oweguy: Now lets end this! CK11: *blinks* Why am I wearing handcuffs again? *looks at cops* And they're there why...? *sees Silver sliced in half* And he's dead why? Shadow:*shurgs* (what now? XD) Doug: we try to survive Joe: HEY YOU GUYS, THOSE ARE MY CLONES!!! (real Joe appears on the screen of the radio tower and hypnotizes the cops) Shadow:Oh.....crap. Real Doug: *appears behind Joe and snaps his neck* 20$ he is going to be cheap Joe: CLONES YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!! Doug: *behind real Joe in screen then snaps his neck* cheapness Joe: OKAY THAT'S IT!!!!! CLONES!!!!!! KILL THIS STUPID REDNECK NOW!!!!! (clones attack Doug) Oweguy: *knocks out real Joe without him knowing. Doug: *snakes kill all clones* Got cha! Joe: (sends more clones) THIS IS MY GAME!!!!! Doug: no it isn't! *kills all the clones then injects poison to Joe* Joe: Wait a minute? COPS!!! ATTACK!!! (brainwashed cops shoot Doug) Oweguy: *brainwashes Joe* Doug: *turns to snake skin* HA! Joe: (real, real, real Joe stabs Oweguy and Doug repeatedly and sets them on fire) Doug: *turns to snake skin* ....how many times are you going to fall for that? Joe: How many times will you godplay? Seriously, just accept your punishment, and we can end this! Oweguy: Joe! I have a special ability that makes me immortal. Time to turn you mortal! Doug: So you are also Joe: Good point Doug, but it is time for your godplaying to end. And since you have snake skin, I brought some friends with me. (sends a horde of mongooses to attack Doug) Doug: *gets out two Uzi's from pants* time for some Mongoose hunting! Cards: *tames a Mongoose and rides it to attack Joe* ATTACK!!!! CHARGE!!! Kenzen:Joe you need to stop before we have to ho to extreme mesures (CONF)Kenzen:Well i have to admit i am a trained Pyro Samaria Pancake: *enraged, goes up to Shadow* When I applied as an intern, death was NOT in the job description. *throws Shadow out 50th story window of random building* Shadow:*lands easily* Chimmy:*blinks* What? Shadow:Let's end this. *closes eyes, uses Chaos Drain on Joe* Oweguy: *teleports Joe to unknown place along with clones* So long Joe! Shadow:Alright...*closes eyes* I sense.... Chimmy:? Shadow:That I am able to ressurect Courtney, but Lindsay is too heavily damaged. Kenzen:*frowns*I actually liked Lindsay she wasn't Courtney Shadow:I'm not pleased either, but it is what i is, I guess.... Oweguy: Don't worry Kenzen. I can try to bring Lindsay back to live with my power. *throws Lindsay's dead body on ground* I'm gonna try. Shadow:*closes eyes, uses Chaos Regeneration* Oweguy: *uses last of power. Lindsay comes back to live* It worked! Shadow:*uses up a lot of power, Courtney comes back to life* Phew... Lindsay:Wait? Where am I? Oweguy: Why'd you bring Courtney back to live?! Shadow:*shrugs* Oweguy: And to make sure Joe doesn't come back, I'm going to banish him in a place where he can't get out! Courtney: I'm alive! CK11: My dreamgirls are alive! *caramelldanses* OMG I just had an idea! *finds control panel for Joe's screen and plays the video for "Never Gonna Give You Up" XD* Shadow:OK, next day. Kenzen:Banish Joe to the land of CareBears Silver: *comes in sipping tea* Yes, this day already passed. I just CGI'd this in the film to make it in there. We arrested Joe to the CareBear Land Asylum. Day 12 Shadow:*sighs* Finally I can relax around here... Oweguy: Yesterday was epic. Thank goodness Joe is out of the competition for good. Wait. Wasn't the camp destroyed? Kenzen:I took care of it*pulls curtain to show an epic camp* Oweguy: Whoa. Now aren't Lindsay and Courtney back in the competition? Shadow:*nods* Lindsay:Yay!! Chimmy:*smiles* Oweguy: In my opinion, everyone (except Joe) and Shadow won the challenge. We all teamed up to get rid of Joe. *superhero pose!* Silver: Yeah, I don't help with these things. I support Joe. But did I pick I side? No. CK11: O.O Courtney: I'll win this time... Silver: Can I do the challenge? Shadow:*nods* Silver: Very well, then. Doug: *wakes up* that was weird Oweguy: Wait. I thought Silver died. That or he went to hawaii. Silver: You're smarter than I thought. You thought I died. Doug did cut me in half. Yet I am alive. You'll never find out how. It involved Hawaii, though. Oweguy: *weirded out face* Doug: Oh,heh heh sorry bout that Pancake:*to Doug* What's your name? Challenge on Day 12 Silver: Another one of those ridiculous drawing challenges that involve the hosts followed by a vote-off. You can draw... *Shadow with a stuffed elephant *Silver with a CareBear *Yourself in prison We'll accept 6''' entries. That means, if you are one of the first six to submit an entry, you will be judged. Go for it; and then I have a surprise... Oweguy: Mine's done. CK11: Done! Cards: I'm finished! Oweguy: When does judging start? Kenzen:*walks out of a jail*Thanks for taking that pic....WHens Judging Kenzen:*waits for judging* Oweguy: Judging? Doug: I think so Oweguy: Where are the hosts? Shadow:OK, I'll judge the prison pics, Silver will judge the elephant pics. Oweguy: Where are you Silver? Silver: Late. Oweguy: Who's the winner? Judging Shadow's Reviews 'Kenzen:'This was pretty epic. I like the pic in general, it was very good! A- '''CK: A little simplistic, but still good. LOL at the comment. B+ Cards: This seemed very simple, as if it took 5 minutes. B- Silver's Reviews Chimmy: A little too detailed, but still good. A. Oweguy: A little overboard, but good. A-. Shadow:Obviously, Chimmy wins, as well as invincibillity. Voting Shadow:Vote for anyone but Chimmy. Oweguy: Cards. Kenzen:Ethan Chimmy:Ethan Lindsay:Elroy...or is it Ethan? Cards: Ethan. And what's the surprise? Silver: Oh, and the Surprise is that NIzzy was found, she sued and now she's returning to the game. CK11: Ethan. Courtney: Ethan. Shadow:Well, Ethan can't win this vote... Day 13 Shadow:*sighs* Kenzen:Please just have a simple challenge today*is a ferret but doesn't notic* Shadow:o.o... Chimmy:Um...Kenny.. Lindsay:*hands Kenzen her spare mirror* Kenzen:Why the....*looks*HOLY CRAP.....*runs around like a maniac*(XD) Oweguy: Time to resume the NIzzy alliance. Kenzen:Meh i will stick with it.... What alliance Owe can i join (Xd the ears of a ferret) Chimmy:OK! Lindsay:*skips* Doug: *wakes up and sees that everyone is staring at him* what? Oweguy: Kenz are you saying you want to join in an alliance? Kenzen:*nods like an idiot* Kenzen:*sniffs and feels rumble*EARTHQUAKE(just trying to start a challenge XD) Shadow:That's the plan... Challenge 13 Shadow:*while ground is shaking* T-t-oday's ch-challenge is to manuver your way through falling boulder-r-s a-and other rubble! La-last on stan-nding wins! (XD) Kenzen:Ferret body FTW*speedily dodges Boulders*(Ferrets are fast XD) Pancake: *drops bucket of marbles right in front of Kenzen* Oops... Oweguy: Hey! Free marbles! *picks them up* Doug: *lets his 1,000 snakes out* go snakey! Pancake: *picks up snake, ues it to hit Oweguy* Give...me...my...marbles...or...I'll...keep...hitting...you...with...this...snake! Oweguy: *eats Pancake. spits him out* He's not a real pancake! Chimmy:*wobbles* Lindsay:*barely dodges boulder* CK11: *gets hit by boulder* Ow... Courtney: *gets hit by rocks, falls into Lindsay* OW! Lindsay:Ow! *rubs elbow* Chimmy:*attempts to evade random objects* Oweguy: Look out! Giant boulder! Lets make it run over Pancake and turn him into a pancake. XD Chimmy:*catches random CD flying by* Oooh! Dookie! (XD) Oweguy: *sees stampede of cats XD* STAMPEDE! Lindsay:KITTIES!! *runs towards stampede* Chimmy:*facepalm XD* Oweguy: *cuddles with cats* Kitties are cute. Chimmy:*shrugs* I prefer ferrets. *eyes dart to Kenny* Oweguy: Mice are also cute. Chimmy:*giant boulder interrupts moment, pushes Owe out of way, dives out from under it* Kenzen:*Sprints next to Owe*You ok*sprints next to chimmy you ok*sprints back and forth waiting for an answer* Doug:..........NUCLEAR HOLOCAUST! *bombs appear* Chimmy:*nods, sprints* CK11: *sees kittens, eyes light up* EEEEEEEEEEE! *runs toward kittens* (XD, I've got kittens IRL) Lindsay:CK? Where'd you go, CK? Where is h- OOH KITTIES! *runs after cats XD* CK11: Hi Lindsay! *huggles kittens* Kenzen:*sprints pushing shadow out of way of boulder smashing his tail*OWWWWW Oweguy: Enough destractions. We need to do the challenge. Courtney: Oweguy is right. We need to stay focused. ... ... KITTENS! (XD) Oweguy: *sees kittens run away* Where are they going? CK11: *kittens run away* Aww...oh, well. *falls in pit* WHAT THE... Courtney: Sucks to be him. *evades various pits* Kenzen:*despite tail pains sprint dodging boulders* Oweguy: *collects all the kittens* I'll save you kittens! NIzzy: *looks around* Wait, what are we doing? Oh! KITTEN! *strokes Oweguy* Aw he's so cute! (XD Confuzzed) Shadow:Alright, this has gone on long enough...Courtney wins immunity. Vote Shadow:Vote for anyone but Courtney. Oweguy: *petting kittens* Cards. Chimmy:*votes Cards* Lindsay:*votes Cards* Kenzen:I voteth for*falls in pit*ARE YOU KIDDING ME*2 hours of rescue later*Ok*votes Cards* Shadow:Cards can't win this one.... Day 14 Shadow:Hmmm... Chimmy:*skips* Lindsay:*stares at clouds* Oweguy: *still holding cats* Shadow? Do you have a place for these cats? Shadow:*points to petting zoo that wasn't there 20 seconds ago XD* Oweguy: *puts cats in petting zoo and puts sign that says "open" on fence* NIzzy: I’m so glad to be back! I wuv you guys! *forces everybody into a group hug* Kenzen:Can't breath Chimmy:*coughs* Lindsay:*struggles* NIzzy: *stops hugging* Is everybody breathing ok? :D Kenzen:Yeah, one of my lungs were destroyed before the hug Doug: *is fishing* Oweguy: *gives Kenzen new lung* Courtney: I'm glad you're back, too, but... *coughs* CK11: ...I saved a kitten from yesterday! Now he's mah pet! (XD) Silver: Ugh. Optimism. *vomits* (XD) Chimmy:Challengeplzthnks? Shadow:Fine... Challenge Shadow:Today's challenge is a trivial pursuit. Silver and I will ask the questions, you will answer. (To make it fair, the characters played by the asker of the question CANNOT answer said question.) Silver: I'll ask the first question. What is the Cloaca Maxima? (XD, I have a test on this tomorrow) Lindsay:A drain thingy? Chimmy:One of the world's earliest sewage systems! Silver: Chimmy gave a better answer, although, what I was looking for was "The Great Drain". Shadow, ask. Kenzen:Ok Shadow:What is 40x = 60(x+1)? Doug: Wow dude Kenzen:Ummm Purple Shadow:*facepalm* No... Kenzen:*facepalm*I know... Oweguy: I stink at math. :P Kenzen:Umm is it X= Something. Oweguy: *turns on calculator. battery dies.* Darn it! Kenzen:*grab battery* Owe thats a Solar power calculator Oweguy: *akward face* Wha? Pancake: You guys are idiots! The answer is *truck passes by, and the answer cannot be heard*. Kenzen:*blocks of road* what the answer Oweguy: What was that? Didn't hear you. (Chimmy: XD Nad) Shadow:...to be honest, I don't know the answer either. *collective groan* I guess no one gets points..Silv? Pancake: X EQUALS NEGATIVE 3! Oweguy: Do some easier questions. Kenzen:Its X=1 (XD) Silver: Um...okay. What is the value of y and the value of r if: (9 + 6y) ÷ 3 = 13r? (I actually know the answer) Remember: =, in this sentence, means "the same as." Like, 2 x 4 = 4 + 4. 2 x 4 and 4 + 4 are the same. So in this case, (9 + 6y) ÷ 3 is the same as 13r. Doug: *twitches* WTF? I'm in calculus and I don't even understand that! Kenzen:Lemme take a crack at it Kenzen:...................Not a clue(I am still working on Math XD) Chimmy:Er.... Lindsay:42? (XD) Oweguy: These are very hard. I'm not very good at math. Kenzen:PURPLE, Lets move on Kenzen:Dont make me bring the kitties in here Shadow:*under breath* Silver, HURRY UP... Oweguy: *falls asleep* YAWN! Kenzen:I will bring the big eyes puppies and kitties Lindsay:Entertainment! Chimmy:Yay....*head nods up and down a little* Kenzen:*brings in 200000000000 Puppies and Kitties*I will bring in more NIzzy: *cuddles the puppies and kitties* Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Kenzen:*brings in 110000000000000000000000000000000000000000 puppies and kitties*You made me do this (XD) NIzzy: *has a fangirl panic attack* EEEEEEEEEEEE! *hugs a kitten until it's head explodes* Umm...That one was a fake... O.o (XD) Kenzen:KILLER KILLER NIzzy: No, it really was fake! *holds up the plastic remains of the fake kitty* See? Oweguy: *covered with blood, brain chunks and eyeballs* Are you sure that kitty was fake? (Sorry for graphic comment) Chimmy:Silver, can you hurry up with it, pwease? :3 Kenzen:*covered with guts and other disgusting stuff*I agree Owe are you sure it was fake Silver: kthxback. I don't remember the answer, sorry. So here's a question that's NOT math. What is the new name of Total Drama's third season? Lindsay:I got the letter with the name change! Total Drama: World Tour! Doug:........no comment NIzzy: Yep It's Total Drama World Tour. *still hugging kittens* Silver: Whoop-de-doo. Point for dumb-blonde. Shadow? Kenzen:I Vote for Owe to leave...wait this isn't vote Oweguy: It's not vote time yet Kenz. If it was it would say vote day 14. Kenzen:Oh Yeah, I Vote Chimmy to leave.... wait Shadow:OK. Where can you find a picture of adult Ezekiel? CK11: The Rock and Rule set in the Best Game Ever. Kenzen:What he said Shadow:Alright, CK gets a point. Silv? NIzzy: KITTY!!! *tackle hugs Shadow* (FAIL XD) Kenzen:Is this Camp Dead? Oweguy: This camp has to be revived. It was a lot of fun. :( Kenzen: Shadow wins camp over(?) Elimination Table * 1 = CK11 was on the winning team but was the leftover (see "Results + True Challenge" on Day 4) * 2 = Courtney was the only TDI character to do a picture, so she was awarded invincibility. * 3 = DJ was killed (see "Challenge" on Day 9) * 4 = Courtney and Lindsay were killed but resurrected. (see "Challenge" on Day 9 to end of Day 11) * 5= Joe was arrested on Day 11. * 6 = NIzzy returned to the show due to planning by the hosts.